Conventional assemblies and methods for snow and/or ice retention systems use a mounting system for mounting to a wall, roof or other structure to restrain from falling such as, for example, snow, ice, or other items and/or objects. The mounting system is adapted to mount thereto a cross-bar, rod, stop, decorative insert, snow break, or other member typically oriented parallel to the peak or otherwise transverse to the snow, ice or other objects. Additionally, when the structure is a metal roof with a standing seam, conventional mounting systems require numerous parts and assemblies that add cost to the manufacture and installation. Consequently, conventional assemblies are costly to manufacture as well as installation time is increased because of the assembly required on-site that adds time on the roof for the installer and overall costs for the installation.
Consequently, there is a long felt need for a simple and effective means to attach the cross-member to a clamp assembly for mounting to a wall, roof or other structure.